Through Your Face Veil
I´m here at the bazaar hall of Sahara Square, during a beautiful evening Once again, the citizens of the city get to see a certain lovely bunny dancing Tonight´s the fifth anniversary of your first dance ever Over years, your tremendous skills have just gotten better and better As your husband, to me it´s a very special occasion It almost feels like yesterday, when five years ago a star was born Judy, I´ll always cherish your talent and devotion to that art You deserve your legendary reputation as Zootopia´s first belly dancer rabbit I join the audience in the hall where you dance with Carmelita, your teacher She´s still proud of you and still remembers how you were a good learner Your crimson harem outfit and headdress still go well with your gray fur gorgeously With a veil on your face as well as your paws and neck adorned with jewelry As you dance flexibly and gracefully, it looks like it´s out of a dream Swinging your hips and waving your paws in the air, you captivate me with your charm From swaying your butt to your navel movements, you´ve still got the moves You and Carmelita make a great team for your belly dance duets Besides your dance music, I can hear the sounds of my heart pounding It can never resist your loveliness, my darling No matter how dynamic or slow the music, you´re always in tune with it seamlessly It´s no wonder why after every dance, the audience applauds so triumphantly As coins and roses fly to the stage, the two dancers curtsey with grace I come to congratulate you and Carmelita as I´m ready to escort you home In the heat of the night at Sahara Square, my head is full of beautiful thoughts With you as my wife, there´s I reason I so often think of those When you are in my arms, I never feel cold in my bed In the life of a lonely fox like me, someone like you was what I needed I love seeing you fulfill your dream, whatever they are All the important and joyful moments in our lives, I want to share During our walk, you blush as I kiss and pet your forehead a bit in public Underneath the moonlight, the bedlah bunny´s beauty is almost angelic I can tell you like it when I hold and touch you snugly like this You´re my real treasure, the fairest thing in all of these deserts I always look forward to nights of endless affection and pleasure My bunny wife thinks of those at the moment as I give her ears a gentle stroke For the rest of our walk home, I carry you in my arms chivalrously It´s your favorite way of travel, beating even a magic carpet ride anyday Your feminine eyes shine brighter than the stars and your jewelry combined That happy, blissful shine has been there ever since we got married We kiss underneath the moon as our home at the palm tree apartment is near I also whisper how you´re the loveliest female mammal in the world to your ear The Ara-Bunny princess will always be my favorite celebrity in the entire city Your entire career has made both your audiences and your fox husband happy I loved your performance in the bazaar and I´m sure our night at home will be also wonderful Throughout the rest of our walk home, I see you giving me a smile most beautiful Every time it appears on your face, it´s simply irresistible I can see it now too, through your face veil. Category:Poem style Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories